Fifty Sentences: Navery
by stubborn-dreamer
Summary: O relacionamento de Avery e Nelson em cinquenta frases.


**Essa na verdade não foi uma "ideia que eu tive". É algo que eu vi em outro fandom, com outro shipp e depois descobri que era um desafio que o site** _ **livejournal**_ **faz há muito tempo. Trata-se de pegar um conjunto de 50 palavras (há vários conjuntos de palavras disponíveis no site) e escrever uma única frase para cada uma delas. Então, eu resolvi fazer Navery! :D**

 **Há observações sobre algumas palavras nas notas finais, e recomendo que sejam lidas para uma melhor compreensão.**

 **Dedico à minha amiga Jany17 que é a única que eu tenho certeza que vai ler! ;)**

* * *

 **1 - Conforto**

As noites insones de Avery não eram tão ruins quando ela estava nos braços confortáveis de seu namorado e podia observá-lo dormir.

 **2 - Beijo**

Ele a beijou pela primeira vez no final do dia após um caso emocionalmente desgastante, e quando ela o beijou de volta, Nelson soube que aquela mulher era o seu destino e que não havia caminho de volta.

 **3 - Suave**

Avery tinha uma pele tão suave que Nelson poderia estar o dia todo acariciando-a.

 **4 - Dor**

Avery não podia evitar a dor que a atingia ao observar Nelson e Raven juntos e imaginar como ela era perfeita para ele.

 **5 - Batatas**

Avery percebeu que seu namorado era péssimo na cozinha quando ele conseguiu queimar umas simples batatas fritas, e depois disso, ela sempre fez o possível para mantê-lo afastado do fogão.

 **6 - Chuva**

A chuva atrapalhou seu primeiro encontro, e eles passaram a tarde toda no sofá vendo uma maratona de Criminal Minds.

 **7- Chocolate**

Possivelmente era a coisa mais clichê do mundo, mas ele enviou chocolates a Avery no dia dos namorados.

 **8 - Felicidade**

Depois de ter perdido Hannah, Avery não imaginava que pudesse ser feliz novamente, mas aceitar Nelson em sua vida a fez perceber que estava errada.

 **9 - Telefone**

Há muito tempo Avery não experimentava a sensação de frio na barriga ao ouvir o telefone tocar.

 **10 - Orelhas**

Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso ao chegar no trabalho e ver o par de brincos azuis - presente por dois meses de namoro - enfeitando as orelhas de Avery.

 **11 - Nome**

Nelson nunca gostou muito de seu primeiro nome, mas mudou de opinião quando passou a ouvi-lo dos lábios de Avery.

 **12 - Sensual**

Ao ouvir Avery falar pela primeira vez, tudo o que Nelson podia pensar era que jamais havia ouvido uma voz tão sensual.

 **13 - Morte**

Nelson nunca imaginou sentir alívio com a morte de alguém, mas foi exatamente essa a sensação que o dominou ao saber que Phyton estava morto.

 **14 - Sexo**

Estava frio quando eles fizeram sexo pela primeira vez, mas o calor de seus próprios corpos os aqueceram enquanto saciavam o desejo insuportável que haviam reprimido por tanto tempo.

 **15 - Toque**

Alguns dias eram realmente ruins no trabalho, mas sentir o toque reconfortante de seu namorado no final do dia era tudo o que Avery precisava para ficar bem de novo.

 **16 - Fraqueza**

Avery sentia suas pernas fracas sempre que Nelson a puxava pela cintura e a beijava ardentemente.

 **17 - Lágrimas**

Ele sabia que ela estava pensando em Hannah quando a via com um olhar fixo e lágrimas em seu rosto.

 **18 - Velocidade**

Ela sempre reclamava de como ele dirigia em alta velocidade, e ele apenas mudou depois de ganhar uma multa.

 **19 - Vento**

Uma tempestade de vento os deixou presos no trabalho, e eles jogaram videogame com a equipe até que pudessem ir para a casa.

 **20 - Liberdade**

Sua liberdade foi apenas a primeira de todas as coisas boas que Avery havia trazido à sua vida.

 **21 - Vida**

Analisando sua vida, Nelson se surpreendia ao ver o quanto Avery o havia mudado.

 **22 - Ciúme**

Ele tentava ao máximo esconder a pontada aguda de ciúme que sentia ao vê-la rindo e se divertindo com DB.

 **23 - Mãos**

As mãos de Nelson acariciando seus cabelos havia se tornado seu novo remédio para insônia.

 **24 - Sabor**

Café era o sabor preferido de Avery antes de provar o beijo de Nelson.

 **25 - Devoção**

Ver a devoção nos olhos de Nelson ao olhar para ela fazia Avery pensar no quanto tinha sorte.

 **26 - Para Sempre**

Ao entrar pela primeira vez na Cyber Division Nelson não sabia, mas aquele dia mudaria sua vida para sempre.

 **27 - Sangue**

Ele sentia seu sangue ferver ao ouví-la gemer seu nome no ápice do prazer.

 **28 - Doente**

Vendo o que Phyton havia feito com Grace somente para torturar Avery, Nelson queria matá-lo e ao mesmo tempo se perguntava como alguém poderia ser tão doente.

 **29 - Melodia**

O primeiro choro de Danielle soou aos ouvidos de Nelson como uma melodia cantada por um anjo.

 **30 - Estrela**

No dia em que Avery aceitou tentar um relacionamento, Nelson passou a noite toda encarando as estrelas de sua janela, sem conseguir dormir e pensando que faria o possível e impossível para não perdê-la jamais.

 **31 - Casa**

Eles perceberam o quão real tudo era quando se viram mudando juntos para uma nova casa.

 **32 - Confusão**

Avery jamais esqueceria a cara de total confusão que Nelson havia feito ao acordar com o alarme de seu carro e vê-la parada do lado de fora, segurando um telefone celular.

 **33 - Medo**

Quando percebeu que seus batimentos cardíacos se alteravam na presença de Nelson, Avery teve muito medo do que aquilo poderia significar.

 **34 - Trovão**

Avery parou de zombar de Nelson por seu medo de aranhas quando ele descobriu que ela tinha medo de trovões.

 **35 - Vínculo**

Nelson já havia estado com muitas mulheres em sua vida, mas Avery foi a primeira - e única - com quem ele sentiu um vínculo forte o suficiente para querer e imaginar um futuro.

 **36 - Mercado**

O desejo de Avery por doce de leite havia levado Nelson ao um supermercado às 11:30 da noite.

 **37 - Tecnologia**

Eles viam diariamente as coisas ruins que a tecnologia podia causar, mas quando estavam distantes, agradeciam a existência do videochat.

 **38 - Presente**

Talvez fosse algo estranho de se pensar, mas Nelson não se arrependia de seus erros do passado, pois eles haviam trazido Avery para o seu presente.

 **39 - Sorriso**

Ele jamais teria Jordan de volta à sua vida sem a insistência de Avery para que Danielle convivesse com toda a sua família, e mesmo de má vontade, não pôde evitar um sorriso ao ver seu irmão mostrando luzes de Natal a um bebê.

 **40 - Inocência**

Apesar de ser o hacker conhecido por ter causado caos no distrito financeiro, Nelson tinha toque de inocência que enchia Avery de ternura.

 **41 - Conclusão**

Quando Nelson a beijou pela primeira vez, Avery chegou à conclusão de que era inútil continuar fugindo do que sentia.

 **42 - Nuvens**

Sua paixão por Nelson fazia com que Avery se sentisse pisando em nuvens como se fosse de novo uma adolescente.

 **43 - Céu (céu físico)**

Olhando para o céu na contagem regressiva para o ano novo, nenhum deles fez qualquer pedido, pois já tinham tudo o que poderiam querer: o outro.

 **44 - Céu (paraíso)**

Embalando sua filha nos braços e observando Avery dormir, Nelson imaginou que, se existisse algo como céu e paraíso, ele já estava provando uma amostra.

 **45 - Inferno**

As horas em que Avery esteve desaparecida em poder de Logan Reeves foram para Nelson a própria definição de inferno.

 **46 - Sol**

Após quase morrer envenenada por monóxido de carbono, a primeira coisa que Avery sentiu ao despertar foi o sol escaldante em sua cabeça, e então a mão de Nelson apertando a sua.

 **47 - Lua**

Ele disse "eu te amo" pela primeira vez sob a luz da lua após prenderem um hacker que sequestrava crianças e devolver três meninas às suas famílias, e Avery tinha os olhos úmidos quando respondeu "Eu te amo também".

 **48 - Ondas**

Eles descobriram juntos que o barulho da água acalmava Danielle quando chorava, assim ambos tinham sons de ondas do mar gravado em seus celulares.

 **49 - Cabelo**

Avery já havia usado seu cabelo de diversas formas diferentes (longo, médio e curto) e Nelson não conseguia escolher qual delas lhe caia melhor.

 **50 - Supernova**

A luz que Nelson havia trazido à sua vida era algo que Avery comparava ao brilho resultante da explosão de uma estrela.

* * *

 **Observações:**

 **#38 - A palavra original em inglês era "gift" que significa "presente" no sentido de "coisa oferecida a alguém" como presente de aniversário, por exemplo. Porém, como em português é usada a mesma palavra para dois sentidos, eu usei "presente" no sentido de "tempo atual. Privilégios da língua. ;)**

 **#43 e #44 - Em inglês, há palavras diferentes para designar o céu físico que vemos quando olhamos para cima (em inglês, "sky") e o céu religioso, o paraíso no qual creem os cristãos (em inglês "heaven") enquanto no português, os dois sentidos são expressos pela mesma palavra: céu.**

 **#50 - Uma "supernova" é um corpo celeste que se origina após a explosão de uma estrela.**

 **Se eu me sentir inspirada o suficiente, farei outro conjunto de palavras, mas por enquanto espero que gostem desse.**

 **Até logo e não se esqueça de me deixar um review!**


End file.
